Kevin and KatieErin
by GilmoreGirls120
Summary: The book is actual Safe Haven but they didn't have it in the book/movie categories. What if instead of trying to light Alex's store on fight, he tries to kill himself? Will Katie/Erin save him or let him do it? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Me and Alex are talking.

The fireworks start at 9:00, I should be home shortly after that. Alright?

Josh comes out on the porch.

Can I come with you?

You wanna come with?

Yeah, I wanna come with.

Okay, yeah. Go grab your shoes.

Okay.

Wow. Hey, and if Lexie's stomach keeps hurting, Chamomile tea usually does the trick. We some over at the store.

Got it.

Alright. You sure you're okay?

We're good.

You got it?

Alex.

Alright, alright. Come on, kid.

Be safe, have fun.

Wanna race?

Alex's POV

We arrived at the boat dock.

Hey, look who showed up.

Hey, Josh, man. We got plenty of room.

Alright, hold on, buddy. Let me get in here first,

Alright.

ALRIGHT! Rhett yelled.

Put that on.

You ready for a big night? Wanna blow some stuff up and be men?

Alright, we're gonna do this, boys.

Josh, no drinking, no smoking. You got that? Asked Rhett.

Bow clear.

You aren't gonna go climbing around on this thing, are you? Rhett inquired.

Katie's POV

Me and Lexie were sitting on the couch, with her laying down and her feet over my lap.

Feeling better?

Mmm-hmm.

Alex's POV

ALRIGHT, HERE WE GO!

Ready?

ALRIGHT, WE'RE HOT!

FIRE IN THE HOLE!

Oh, there's your precious Angel Cake.

What did I tell you, buddy?

ANGEL CAKE!

YOUR PRECIOUS ANGEL CAKE!

Katie's POV

Me and Lexie were on the boat deck, watching the fireworks.

Katie? Somebody called from behind me.

I turned around and Jo was there.

Hey. Look, I just wanna apologize for what I said earlier.

He's here.

Who's here?

You know who.


	2. Talking To Kevin

Me and Lexie were on the couch sleeping.

I shot my eyes open when I was thinking about what Jo told me.

I got the blanket off me and carefully stepped over Lexie as to avoid waking her up.

You cut your hair. Came from behind me and I turned around even though I already knew who it was.

Kevin. I whispered.

It looks good. It looks really good.

Thank you.

I found you. I finally found you. I missed you, baby.

What are you doing here?

I just wanna talk, you know? I just… I wanna talk like we used to talk. We used to talk about everything, you know? Or nothing, it didn't matter. We just… we just talked. I miss you so much, baby.

Okay, let's talk. Out here.

Okay.

I led him out to the boat deck.

What do you wanna talk about?

You wanna go home?

I am home.

What? Here? With him?

He points at the boat where the fireworks are being done by Alex, Josh, Rhett, and some other guy.

I'm remembering what Alex said to me before.

KATIE! KATIE! Hey.

He stopped me from getting on the ferry.

Alex.

Look…

I can't.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, just… just stay.

No. You were right. I have to go.

He stops me from getting on the ferry again.

He's gonna find me. He's gonna find us.

Whoa, wait. Just tell me the truth. Just tell me what happened, and if you're in trouble, we can get the police involved. I can talk to Rhett.

You don't understand, Alex, he's the police. My husband's a cop in Boston. That's why he could do all that.

He stops me from getting on the ferry again.

I don't care, alright? I'm not gonna let him hurt you anymore. I'm not gonna let him hurt you anymore.

It doesn't even matter. I can't put you through that. I can't put your family through that. He's always gonna be there. He doesn't quit.

Katie. Listen to me. I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you. And if you stay, I promise… there's no safer place in the world than right here with me.

God, I'm so scared.

I know you are, but you don't have to be. You don't have to be scared. I love you. Please stay.

Kevin's voice snaps me out of it.

Huh? I saw you today. He doesn't know you like I know you. He doesn't love you like I love you.

No, he doesn't.

You want me to walk away. Is that it?

Yes. Go.

He pulled a gun out.

No, see, you don't tell me what to do.

You hurt me.

I know.

You kept hurting me.

I know.

You need to go right now. Now.

You're making a mistake.

No, I'm not.


	3. Lexie and Katie

I ran back in the house and to the couch and Lexie wasn't there.

Lexie was out on the boat deck watching the fireworks and I grabbed her.

You scared me to death, Lex.

But I wanted to see the fireworks.

I know, but we're gonna watch them up here, okay?

I carried her up the stairs in the store.

I don't wanna.

Lexie, earlier when you asked your dad if police man wear uniforms all the time, were you talking about a detective?

Lexie's POV

I was remembering the conversation that I had with that detective and was telling Katie.

He came in to the store to get a bottle of water.

Do you need any help?

He stared at me as he got a bottle of water out of the cooler where they're kept.

Is that all?

You're a little small to be running a store.

Bastard. Katie mumbled but I heard her but ignored it.

My Daddy runs it. I'm just helping.

Yeah? Where's your Daddy?

Not around.

Yeah, what's your name?

Lexie.

Lexie, I'm a policeman. Okay? And I've just driven a very long way to be here today and I would like to speak with someone a little taller. Okay?

He was talking to me like I was a baby or something.

Where's your uniform?

My uniform?

Yeah.

Hmm.

He chuckled.

I'm a detective. You know what a detective is, Lexie?

No.

No? Well, detectives catch the bad guys. That's what I do. Now, also, I look for missing people. That's what I'm doing here, Lexie. I'm looking for a missing person.

He showed me a made up picture of you.

Now… have you seen this woman?

No.

You sure?

I'm sure.

You wouldn't lie to a policeman, would you?

No.

Okay. Okay.

How much is that?

$1.50.

$1.50. Two dollars.

Thank you.

You keep it.

Bye.

He was trying to get out the broken door and finally got it open just as Daddy entered.

Katie's POV

I groaned after Lexie told me the story.

You lied to him?

Yes, I did.

Come on. We have to tell Daddy.

It was 9:10 and Alex arrived in the store.

But Josh wasn't with him.

He's here.

Who's here?

He's here.

A detective. Lexie stated.

His eyes widened.

My twin sister, Danielle entered the store.

Why the hell's Kevin holding a gun to his head?

Because he's an idiot. Alex replied.

My head started spinning.

ERIN! Dani yelled.

Her name isn't Erin, it's Katie. Lexie stated.

Dani, don't let him kill himself.

I then felt myself faint.


	4. Dani and Kevin

Dani's POV

KEVIN, STOP!

No.

YES! ERIN WANTS YOU TO! SHE TOLD ME TO COME OUT HERE BEFORE SHE ENDED UP FAINTING!

I DON'T BELIEVE A WORD COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!

HAVE I EVER GIVEN YOU A REASON NOT TO TRUST ME?!

NO!

THEN PUT THE DAMN GUN DOWN!

NO!

YES!

Katie's POV

THEN PUT THE DAMN GUN DOWN! That was Dani yelling.

NO! That was Kevin yelling.

YES!

I quickly got up.

Dani's POV

PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW, KEVIN! Came from behind me.

Katie's POV

I felt around in my back pocket for it.

My wedding ring.

Do you Erin, take Kevin, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?

I do.

He might've not kept his vow but I most certainly will.

I ran outside.

PUT THAT GUN DOWN NOW, KEVIN!

Since when do I listen to you?

I felt around in my back pocket for it again.

My wedding ring.

Do you Erin, take Kevin, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?

I do.

I swallowed my pride. I need to save my husband. Despite what he did to me.

You might've broke your vow but I won't break mine. You need to put the gun down, Kevin.

He cocked the trigger.

Exactly. I did break my vow. I hurt you. I didn't mean to and now I lost you.

I walked up to him.

Please, put the gun down, Kevin.

Give me one good reason why I should.

I swallowed my pride once again.

I still care about you, Kevin.

I knew Alex heard me because he came out of the store.

Kevin still didn't put the gun down.

Katie, do you still love him?

DAMN IT! HER NAME ISN'T KATIE! IT'S ERIN! Dani yelled.

I'M FULLY AWARE OF THAT! THANK YOU! Alex yelled.

THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING HER KATIE!

KNOCK IT OFF! I yelled at the top of my lungs.

When the hell did you get so loud? Asked Dani.

Alex snorted.

Just getting irritated a lot easily the last few months. People getting on my nerves.

Alex snorted again.

Sure that's the answer. Spare his feelings.

Lexie walked out.

Her eyes widened.

It's him again. Why?

Lexie go back inside. Alex ordered.

But why?

Because I said so.

Josh came out and picked her up.

Mean.

That sounds like us. Dani stated.

You always getting in trouble.

Me? That's funny. You're the one that used to get in a lot of trouble.

Oh, yeah and it was funny.

Katie, do you still love him? Alex questioned me again.

Maybe, maybe not. I don't know.

Well, you sounded pretty sure that you didn't like him the other day. When you were gonna leave. What changed your mind?

I don't know. I got a question for you, Alex.

What's your question, Katie?

CALL HER KATIE AGAIN AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS! Dani yelled.

TAKE IT EASY! DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU! ALL OF YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES!

You're still here. Why?

I peered behind Kevin and Jo was there.

My head was spinning.

ERIN! Dani yelled when I fell to the ground, hitting my head really hard on the ground and I felt myself faint.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin's POV

I put the gun down once Erin passed out.

Alex was glaring at me.

Now don't you two going trying to kill each other. Erin wouldn't appreciate that.

Lexie came out and ran back inside once she saw me.

Should've connected the dots when my daughter asked me if policemen wear uniforms all the time. Scare the hell out of your wife and now my daughter. Thank you.

What do you mean? Scare the hell out of Erin? How?

Have fun explaining that to her sister, Kevin.

Alex walked away.

What's he talking about, Kevin?

An incident occurred which led Erin to come here and hide from me.

Realization dawned upon Danielle.

Bastard.

Erin's POV

Should've connected the dots when my daughter asked me if a policemen wear uniforms all the time. Scare the hell out of your wife and now my daughter. Thank you.

What do you mean? Scare the hell out of Erin? How?

Have fun explaining that to her sister, Kevin.

I know Alex walked away.

What's he talking about, Kevin?

An incident occurred which led Erin to come here and hide from me.

Bastard.

I woke up.

Erin. Danielle stated.

Kevin didn't have the gun up to his head anymore.

Lexie came out.

You're awake.

Alex was watching Kevin.

Oh, relax, Alex. I'm not gonna let him hurt her. I'm not an idiot.

Mmm-hmm, Katie.

Dani growled at him.

Take it easy.

I held her back or attempted to.

ERIN, LET GO!

No.

She elbowed me in the stomach, causing me to fly across the air and into a tree.

DANIELLE! STOP!

She stopped because she knew I was serious when I called her Danielle.

Damn you. You think just cause you're 15 minutes older than me, makes you in charge of me. YOU AREN'T IN CHARGE OF ME!

EXCUSE ME! MY BAD! STUPID BLONDE!

IF YOU'RE CALLING ME A STUPID BLONDE, THAT MAKES YOU A STUPID BLONDE!

Go to hell, Danielle.

KNOCK IT OFF! Kevin ordered and we both shut up.

You scare the hell out of your wife and your sister-in-law. Alex gave him a thumbs up.

Keep on talking to me like that and you'll see what happens, Alex. Kevin threatened him.

I knew what he was thinking of doing.

Oh, take it easy, Kevin.

Kevin growled at Alex and Alex growled back at him.

I picked Lexie up.

Both of them are mean towards each other. She stated

Oh, I know.


	6. Revive?

Don't you have that creepy friend of yours that can revive people, Kevin?

Yes. Also a creepy friend who can read minds.

He stared at Alex.

I set Lexie down on the ground.

Kevin knew I wanted him to follow me so he did.

We walked away from Alex's store.

I got a great idea.

What is this idea, Erin?

Alex's wife died of cancer…

Got it. Then he'll stop hitting on you.

I started laughing.

Come on, Kevin.

I pulled him with me.

Gonna make your and Josh's night a night to remember. I stared at Alex.

Yeah, by leaving. Josh stated.

Come on. Don't be rude, Josh. Alex commented.

Amusing to you?

Yes.

All of you boys are being bastards. Danielle stated.

Me and Danielle burst out laughing.

TREE CLIMBING RACE! I yelled and me and Dani ran to two trees next to each.

1…2…3… GO! I yelled and we both started climbing,

I bet her.

I WIN!

Suddenly, I was pushed off the tree and it wasn't any of them. It was a stranger.

Fear was evident in Dani's eyes.

DANIELLE, JUMP! I'LL CATCH YOU!

She jumped off the tree and I caught her.

Who the hell is he?

My husband.

I burst out laughing.

Oh, you're serious?

Yes. I'm serious.

The dude was catching up with us.

I took off really fast and he was still following me when we neared Kevin.

Erin, what's wrong?

Him. I pointed behind us.

Who the hell is he?

Her husband.

His eyes widened.

Oh, don't act like that, Kevin.

The dude finally caught up with us and ripped Dani out of my arms.

WAIT, THERE'S TWO OF YOU! He yelled.

We burst out laughing.

I ripped her out of his arms and ran into the woods.

Switch.

What?

We need to switch and hurry.

We quickly switched and ran back to where the others were.

Kevin started laughing because he knew what we did.

Big Bad Detective Tierney actually laughs. The guy taunted.

IT'S YOU!

Kevin, who is he?

The most wanted criminal.

The criminal took off.

I swear, I didn't know. Dani stated.

Kevin was trying to catch up with him but couldn't.

I passed Kevin and tackled the criminal to the ground.

I lifted him up and pinned his arms behind his back.

Kevin was laughing his ass off.

Danielle… you've been a bad girl.

ERIN, NO! She yelled.

Oh, you're his wife.

He grabbed my throat.

WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND MY THROAT, DAMN IT!

I grabbed his forearm and flung him off me.

COME AT ME! I DARE YOU TO!

He lunged at me but I grabbed his throat.

LET GO!

NO!

Erin, don't kill him. We need him to rot in jail.

I let go of him and pinned his arms behind his back.

I'm not gonna bother reading you your rights because you've heard them multiple times before.

Kevin's friends came out of no where.

Hey, guys.

What can we help you with, Kevin?

Kevin's POV

I pulled them away from Alex's store.

Go through his thoughts. I pointed at Alex.

Revive his wife so he stops hitting on my wife.

Got it, Kevin.

We walked back to where Erin was holding a struggling Rupert.

Erin's POV

Kevin arrived back with his friends.

Do your magic, guys.

Alright.

Suddenly, a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed female appeared.

Me and Danielle started laughing.

I took a closer look at her and gasped and so did Danielle.

What the hell? Asked Kevin.

She took a closer look at us too.

Are you guys natural blondes?

No. Are you?

No. Are you Erin and Danielle?

Yes.

Well, I'm Carly.

We know who you are.

What the hell? Asked Alex.

Were you hiding here since you were 18? I asked her.

Yes. Where the hell have you guys been?

Boston.

Connecticut.

Josh just sat there in shock.

What the hell? Asked Kevin again.

We went searching for you everywhere and we couldn't find you.

Kevin was getting frustrated.

Who is she, Erin?

Carly. Our other twin sister.

THERE'S THREE! He yelled.

And who the hell is he?

My husband.

Wait. Weren't you two high school sweethearts?

Yes.

And who the hell's he? She pointed at Rupert.

Unfortunately, my husband. Danielle replied.

You two play the old switch a roe?

Yeah.


	7. Chapter 7

It worked for a little bit until she yelled my name.

That isn't cool.

Alex came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

This is my husband.

Oh, I know, Carly.

She looked confused and then she looked between me and Alex.

They were dating. Dani blurted out.

Nice way to tell her, Dani.

I'm just stating the truth.

Rupert started to struggle in my grip again and I whacked him upside the head.

Kevin started laughing.

Don't we have to get him back to Boston?

Yes, we do.

Bye, bye, people.


	8. Boston

Me and Kevin walked to the car.

I threw Rupert in the back and sat next to him and still had his arms pinned behind his back.

Four hours later

We arrived in Boston.

We arrived at the precinct.

Come on, baby.

I got out and pulled Rupert out and pinned his arms behind his back.

We walked into the precinct.

LOOK WHO ME AND KEVIN CAUGHT!

Jim even came out of his office.

Rupert started struggling in my grip again and I whacked him upside the head.

No, what she means is who she caught.

Kevin's POV

One of the detectives that I hate scoffed.

A girl caught the most wanted criminal in the world?

Yes, I did. I'm faster than Kevin.

I doubt that.

Did I ask for your opinion? Asked Erin.

I DARE YOU! COME AT ME, ERIN!

I kinda can't.

Another detective took Rupert from Erin and put him in a cell.

YOU COME AT ME FIRST! Erin yelled.

Darius lunged at Erin but she side-stepped him and he collided with the rug.

He quickly got up and lunged at Erin again.

This time he was able to grab her throat.

ONE MORE DAMN PERSON GRABS MY DAMN THROAT AND SO HELP THEM GOD!

She lunged at Darius and pinned him against the floor.

She then lifted him up on his feet and pushed him against the wall.

Don't ever underestimate me again or it'll be worse the next time.

Jim was staring at her, calculating.

He handed me back my gun and badge without Erin seeing.

What do you think?

Of what?

Of her joining us? Don't give me a bias opinion because she's your wife.

I watched her fighting more.

She is faster than me and can take down a detective. I think yes.

You tell her the news. Make her happy.

She pulled two things out of her back pocket and slid them on her ring fingers.

She dug something into his neck, and he started screaming out in pain.

MAYBE THAT'LL MAKE YOU REMEMBER NOT TO UNDERESTIMATE ME!

Erin, come on, baby.

I pulled her off him.

But why?

I think he learned his lesson.

Both of us started laughing.

Yeah, you're wife's a bitch.

EXCUSE YOU!


	9. Continuation Of Boston

EXCUSE YOU!

Erin, calm down.

I pulled her against my chest.

Darius, you really aren't gonna like the news that's about to come out of my mouth.

SHE'S JOINING US! He yelled.

Yes.

Oh, grand. We have a girl on our detective squad.

Erin growled at him.

Come on, baby. Calm down.

Me? What about him?

Be the bigger person, Erin.

She groaned.

He should be the bigger person, given he's older than me.

Nice. Thank you so much for this, Darius.

I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, KEVIN!

OH, BULLSHIT! Erin yelled and Dino started laughing (Know he isn't a detective in the movie or book but I'm making him a detective).

Me and Erin started laughing along with him.

Suddenly, Rupert broke out of the cell and made a run to the door but Erin got there before him.

NICE TRY, RUPERT!

She pinned his arms behind his back again and shoved him in the cell, causing him to hit his head really hard on the concrete floor, causing him to pass out.

Me and Dino continued laughing.

Dino's wife, Charlotte entered the precinct, just as Erin was coming out of the cell room.

Once she saw Charlotte, she turned around and went back in the cell room.

Does she think I didn't see her? Asked Charlotte.

Most likely.

Surprise her with me going in there.

Good call.

Me and Dino continued laughing.

Erin's POV

The cell room door opened and I just thought it was Kevin.

Erin. It was Charlotte.

Rupert started laughing when he woke up.

I kicked his cell and he shut up.

Charlotte finally found me.

Hey. So nice to see you again, Charlotte. How about we get away from this crazy criminal?

Okay.


	10. Chapter 10

We walked out of the cell room and I glared at Kevin.

Wasn't me. He stated.

Mmm-hmm.

Come on, don't act like that, baby.

Darius smirked at me.

Get that smirk off your face before I wipe it off your face. He sat down and shut up once I raised my ring fingers.

What'd you do to the poor guy, Erin?

Put him in his place since none of his colleagues or his wife will.

Well, then you better put your husband in his place.

Ah, he's in his place. Harsh reality came over him.

Kevin snorted.

Harsh reality, my ass. A tragedy.

Should've told him to take you out when you were weak without what he wants.

There's only one person who really wants to hurt you and take me. I stated.

Kyle. Me, Kevin, Charlotte, and Dino said at the same time.

Who's Kyle?

My ex-boyfriend. I replied.

Don't use the name too much.

IT'S YOU! I spat at him.

I took a closer look at Darius.

THAT'S NOT DARIUS! THAT'S CARTER!

I have no idea what you're talking about.

I raised my ring fingers up.

DON'T MAKE ME DO IT AGAIN!

FINE! I'M CARTER!

CARTER! Kyle yelled.

YOU'VE GOTTEN ME IN ENOUGH TROUBLE OVER THE YEARS TRYING TO GET BACK AT HIM AND I'M NOT HELPING YOU ANYMORE!

Charlotte kicked Kyle's member with her heel and he started screaming and cursing at her.

TAKE IT IN THE CELL ROOM IF YOU'RE GONNA DO IT! Jim yelled.

On it.

I lifted him up and pinned his arms behind his back.

Come on, guys.

Kevin brought Carter with us and we threw them in cells far away from each other.

KEVIN! ERIN! YOU GOT A CASE! Jim yelled.

I'LL DEAL WITH YOU, LATER! I yelled at him.


End file.
